scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Creepy Heap from the Deep (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For other uses, see Creepy Heap from the Deep (disambiguation). The Creepy Heap from the Deep is the first of four segments of Scooby's All Star Laff-a-Lympics. It was later repackaged as the eighth and the final episode of the second season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the twenty-fourth episode overall in the series. Premise The gang is having a beach party when a bizarre monster emerges from the deep. Soon after, they meet an old sea captain who tells them about the monster, only to have it steal his soul! Synopsis While the gang is partying on the beach, they witness a strange creature emerge from the sea. The gang hurry and head to a nearby house on a cliff to seek refuge. It is there that they meet a captain who tells them about the monster they saw. According to the legend, the sea creature was once a man who was thrown overboard by his shipmates. His spirit still lives on, searching for victims so he can steal their soul. The gang heads to the Mystery Machine to call the police, where they discover that it has been ransacked by the monster. They follow his footsteps back to the house, where they discover that Captain Clements has had his soul removed by the monster. Fred, Velma and Daphne head back to the beach to look for clues, while Shaggy and Scooby stay at the house. Captain Clements begins to chase them, trying to steal their souls; they try to slow him down by giving him a girly makeover. Shaggy and Scooby hide in a room and discover that it is actually an elevator, which leads from the cliff to the beach. The sea monster begins to chase them, while Fred, Velma and Daphne watch. Daphne notices the creature begins to head back into the ocean, toward a blinking light in the distance. Fred notices a blinking light going off in Captain Clements' house as well. The gang put on their scuba gear and decides to follow him into the ocean. Shaggy and Scooby discover a sunken submarine with an air pocket in it to hide from the monster. The rest of the gang follows, but are chased back to the beach by the monster. They begin to split up and look for clues. The only clue that was found by Fred and Daphne, an old key. The gang decide to follow the blinking light, where they discover an old ship floating. They see the sea monster being hauled aboard by a rope and pulley. They decide to check the chart room, where they discover the submarine is directly beneath the boat. They return to the sub and discover several canisters of hair dye, along with a mug shot of a criminal. Captain Clements and the monster appear to chase them. The gang hide in the torpedo room, where Fred devises a scheme to capture the creature and Captain Clements. The plan is a success, the police are called, and the ghosts are revealed. Captain Clements was the mastermind behind the entire crime. He was helping prisoners escape the country through the ship. Prisoners would dress up as the monster to scare people away. Captain Clements was never possessed; he used the light signal to let prisoners know when he was ready to ship them. The sea creature costume had a jet motor in it, enabling the captain to quickly swim out to the sub. The sheriff asks how the gang were so brave, with Shaggy replying they're not scared by big monsters. Just then, they got surprised by an angry, little crab which chases them across the beach. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * Beach hermit Villains: * Creepy Heap from the Deep * Captain Clements * Soulless Captain Clements * Miscellaneous crooks * Bank robber Other characters: * Giant fish * Walter * Spider * Sheriff * Crab Locations * Beach * Captain Clements's home * Beach hermit's shack Objects * Hot dogs * Scooby's fishing rod * Sea Myths and Monsters * Anchor * Scooby Snacks box * Scooby Snacks * Sandwiches Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Submarine * Freighter * Police van Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Both Scooby and Shaggy are bribed into getting Scooby Snacks. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby as beauticians (Shaggy is called Madame Shaggy). * Scooby Snacks bribe: 1 box. * "Ruh-roh" count: * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: 3. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the gang went to warn the captain, they were shown in the Mystery Machine from left to right: Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy, showing that Shaggy is driving instead of Fred. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The gang is able to scuba dive without swimsuits. * It would be impossible for the gang to reach a submarine on the ocean floor with simply scuba gear. * The pressure and the lack of air in the submarine would have made it difficult for anyone to live or work within it at least without the proper gear. In other languages Home media * TBA Quotes External links * TBA Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 2 episodes